Easter Titan
by xXarcherXx
Summary: Hi! Just something for Easter, though it's late... anyways, the Titans plan on setting up a massive egg hunt for Jump City with GIANT eggs! However, there is one problem... 200 giant eggs, five Titans, one day. Can they do it?


**Happy Easter, everyone! ^w^ Sorry if I upload this late… and that I haven't uploaded anything recently… I just got back from a long trip to DC and New York… that's where I got the idea for this. Anyways there's a huge egg hunt in New York so when I was there, my school group would be looking for the eggs. Yeah. Disclaimer: Don't own. **

"Good morning!" Starfire said cheerfully, as every morning. It was the day before Easter, and almost every Titan was up and ready for the day.

"Morning, Star," Robin said through his laptop. He was looking at the news on his Mac, Beast Boy was looking for something to eat, and Raven was playing with Cyborg in Super Mario Karts.

"Hey, there's nothing in the fridge…"

"What?! I just bought a whole stack of pizza yesterday!" Cyborg yelled with his eyes glued on the screen.

"Nothing that I can eat! For example… what the heck is THIS?!" Beast Boy asked, holding up a pizza.

"Let me taste…" Starfire took a piece off of the pizza, ate it, then spit it out.

"It tastes sour and spicy; like the zorbaworms inside of a three horned glurdlsklech," she said.

"My spicy chicken meat pizza? C'mon man, that's good stuff!"

"Spicy chicken meat pizza?! GROSS!" Cyborg slammed down his DS and stood up. Beast Boy and Cyborg started up yet another fight. Raven set down Beast Boy's DS that she was using and picked up her book.

"Hey. Check this out," Robin said. His voice suddenly silenced the fight. Everyone surrounded him as he brought up a news article. It had a black background and pictures of giant eggs.

"Apparently, there's this huge egg hunt in New York. Giant eggs were placed all over New York and there's even one riding on the top of a car," he calmly stated. Starfire lit up with absolute joy. She had an idea. Oh dear.

"*gasp* We should do that here! It would be a fun experience for our city!" she said; comical stars and hearts filling her eyes as sparkles surrounded her.

"Easter is tomorrow. How are we gonna built all those eggs in like, ONE DAY?!" Beast Boy suddenly went into chibi form.

"Actually, Star's right, it does sound fun!"

"Robin, we don't really have the time to make all those eggs…" Raven said, suddenly siding with Beast Boy.

"Alright, so where do we start? Paint? Eggs? Dye?"

"Dude, Raven's right! We can't dye that many eggs for the entire city!"

"Cyborg, would you accompany me to the store to buy supplies?" No one was listening to Raven or BB. And so, the Titans ended up announcing a huge Easter Egg Hunt throughout the entire city if Jump without actually having any giant eggs to scatter.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"… Where did we even get these eggs anyways?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, wiping some sweat from his brow. It was the middle of the day, and the Titans were still painting their giant eggs. So far, they had finished dying 15 eggs. 185 more to go. Raven sat on an egg while using her powers to paint the one next to her. Robin was painting three eggs at once while Cyborg was painting five. Beast Boy was painting in the form of a bunny (don't ask why) and Starfire was painting in cute patterns like little flowers, chicks, eggs, etc. Even Silkie was helping; not all that much, but he/she/it was helping!

"Remember that weird mutant were-chicken we fought last week?" Robin said.

"No."

"Well, we got it from that." Hours passed and they weren't even close to being half done. Beast Boy took a seat on one of the eggs and sighed.

"We are NEVER gonna finish these!"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Cyborg said, still painting. Beast Boy sprang up and shifted back to a human.

"Say WHAT?! I was the one who-" Suddenly and VERY unexpectedly, Terra walked through the automatic doors. "Hey guys! What's u- Whoa…"

"Terra! ^.^ I am so glad you could make it!" Starfire said, rushing over to hug her. "? Oh, hey Terra," Robin said, looking up for half a second to greet her.

"Star, you called her over?"

"Well, we could use more help…" Now there were seven Titans plus one Silkie working on the eggs. However, this did not change anything. The Titans still had many more eggs to finish. It was almost 8 PM and they still had at least half to go. Robin suddenly stopped. He had stripped off his cape and gloves because of the heat. Most of the other Titans had done the same. Terra, who actually wasn't in uniform, was already wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Raven took off her cloak and had changed into a sleeveless leotard. Beast Boy rolled up his sleeves and pants while Starfire got rid of the boots and tied her hair in a ponytail. It actually took a while, since she has such long hair.

"Robin, why'd you stop?" Robin was doing something on his communicator.

"I'm contacting the others. We need help, so-" "WE'RE HERE!" All the Honorary Titans came bursting through the doors, wielding a paint brush.

"What's wrong? Why do we need paint brushes?"

"Why are there giant eggs in your living room?" Aqualad asked. Beast Boy rushed up to the Titans in chibi form. "DUDES Robin came up with this weird plan to paint giant eggs in one day so that on Easter Jump City could have a giant Easter egg hunt but we can't finish it and Rae and I tried telling them that but they won't listen so now we need all the Titans to help us finish painting these eggs and hide them throughout the city! Phew that was mouthful…" And so, at least ninteen or something Titans were painting giant eggs. By the time they had finally finished, it was already midnight. Robin wiped the sweat from his brow (apparently a very hot night?) and stood in front of all the other Titans.

"Good work, Titans. Now, the only thing left to do is to hide them throughout the city." Everyone groaned and glared at Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire; the ones who started it all. The three kept smiling like they didn't care. Bumblebee then took a step forward.

"Hang on, how are we supposed to carry THESE-" she pointed to an egg with the Titans North painted on it as Kid Flash struggled to lift it. "-and hide them throughout an entire town?! And in one night?"

"Technically morning."

"C'mon! We're the Teen Titans, right? We can do anything! We already painted all of these eggs! Now, go and hide those eggs! XD" Robin ordered. Sweatdrops hovered over all the heads. However, they still carried out his orders. Everyone split up into either pairs or trios. Raven carried about five with each hand (telekinesis) while Starfire and Cyborg, in total, carried about thirteen. Beast Boy used his Beast form (safe) to carry four under each arm. Kid Flash and Speedy carried one or two, Gnaark and Kole did a few, you get the idea. In the end, they were able to finish the job together, as one huge team. Although, how no one saw nearly twenty super-powered teenagers carrying giant eggs is a total mystery.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was Easter morning, and everyone in Jump City was on a giant egg hunt for, what else- giant Easter eggs. Well, almost everyone… inside the 'T' shaped tower on that island over there, about ninteen teenage superheroes were piled up, all fast asleep. On the bottom was Red Star, Gnaark, Thunder, and Cyborg. On top of them was Pantha, Jericho, Bushido, and Tramm. Then there was Kole who was on top of Jericho, Herald who was sorta stuck in between Speedy's legs, Bumblebee who was being sandwiched by Jinx and Starfire, Terra who was upside down next to Kid Flash who seemed like he was in some 'shounen ai manga cover' with Aqualad and Robin, Raven who used to be hugging a green puppy but now a green teenager (BBRae fan), and then Mas y Menos, who were cuddling up nice and warm with Lightning.

"Wait, but I'm still awa-"

**Shhhh… Go To Sleep**

**xXarcherXx, out! -.^**


End file.
